season 5 Erin fanfiction
by isabellawrites
Summary: what happens when Erin leaves Chicago without saying goodbye will everyone else go after her or respect her wishes and leave her alone Erin Lindsay fan fiction also includes jay and Erin fan fiction.


Chicago PD season 5

In the season 4 finale

Erin's pov

I was on the bridge thinking, gathering her thoughts after she took a job in new York ,

How could I take this job ,all my friends coworkers, ex-boyfriend fatherly figure live here I was am so frustrated at my mom I wouldn't be in this if it wasn't for her and as I looked off the bridge and saw all of Chicago my phone suddenly started ringing and it was my ex-boyfriend and friend Jay Halstead I wanted to pick up I really did but how could I how do u tell your ex-boyfriend that you love and care about that you are leaving and not coming back how do u tell your coworkers that u took a job and are moving to new York and that u won't see them for a while. I didn't answer the phone and it killed me inside I imagine what jay must be thinking.

Jay's pov

I know it sounds crazy, im proposing to the girl I love and care about but we aren't even together anymore I mean that is absurd, Will my brother thinks it's absolutely stupid but I love her and iii have been getting the help that I need with my PTSD ,I really miss Erin but so much is going on with her right now we broke up her mom was in jail and accused of murder it isn't the right time to propose but I still am going to try and be there for her until the time is right.

Beginning of season 5

Erin's pov

I today was the day I am leaving for new York I decided to not say goodbye to anyone I would make it harder than it already is and I couldn't stand jay hurting him like this crushing his heart so I told Voight to help me out he advised me to do it myself since we are all family but I just couldn't these people these o workers I see every day mean so much to me so I wrote a note for Voight to read to all of them I had so much to say but I had to fit in all into one letter which was hard but I found a way

Dear intelligence family I am writing you this letter to tell you all that with everything going on with my mom I no longer had a job with the Chicago police department, I was how ever offered a job in New York with counter terrorism. I did accept and by the time you hear this I will already be in New York. It was either I go or intelligence gets shut down and I couldn't let that happen to all of you, You all mean so much to me, and I know you might think that I should of said goodbye or told you in person but honestly I just couldn't see you all, it would be to hard, I don't want your pity for what's been going on and I don't want you guys to convince me to come back because to risk intelligence is a huge risk I'm not willing to take. I know I couldn't say goodbye in person but I wrote parts for each of you

Adam you are an amazing detective and friend you are hilarious in so many ways your jokes bring up my mood every day, I know you might feel bad about me leaving but you will see me again one day even if it isn't right away and make sure you spend time with Kim and tell her bye for me and that I will miss her, Erin

Kim I will miss you a lot you worked your ass off to make it to intelligence and you deserve it a lot, you were my only girlfriend up there so make sure keep the boys in check for me love you, Erin

Kevin where do I start you are an incredible and kind hearted person, you always work your hardest in cases and put your heart and soul into every case, you haven't gotten in trouble as much as I did around there so for me please stay that way, Erin

Alvin you are a great and wise guy you have known Voight for a long time which means you get to tell me dirt on him and new jokes which is the good part, you always have Voight back and give people second chances, I have always admired your gift for solving cases but not getting to wrapped up into the case keep up the good work, Erin

Antonio you left and now your back I wish could hug you in person welcome back Antonio we have all missed you, You have been shot, son kidnapped, divorced and so much more and you still are strong maybe even stronger ,Erin

Hayley even though we have only known each other for a little while u had my back and anyone who has my back earns my respect I would have loved to gotten to know you more maybe one day I , make sure if the boys get out of check make sure to kick there's asses,Erin

Jay I know we have been through a lot I still love and miss you very much I can't stand to be away from you I hope you are doing well there's so much I want to say to you jay but then this letter would be 5 pages long, so I will keep it simple I love you I have always been in love with you when I come back to Chicago I would love to see you but for now stay well, Erin

Remember don't give up on love Adam and Antonio , Voight I love and miss you you took me in when my dad was in jail and mom was doing drugs I am ever so grateful and I will always have your back and stand with you no matter what Justin would be really proud of you, Erin

So we have come to the end of this letter I will see you all one day be happy and follow your heart and always stay safe and visit me when you can with lots of love Erin

I then mailed it to Trudy Platt who is going to read it to them.

Trudy Platt pov

I was sitting at the front desk as usual when a letter was delivered to me from Erin and it specifically read on the front, please read to the entire intelligence unit thanks, Erin

So I went up the stairs to intelligence and said Erin wanted me to read his to all of you

Voight looked very confused and gave me a wary look but said I could read it

After I read the letter I was shocked how Erin could leave, she's like family but then I looked at everyone else's faces. They all looked very confused and were wondering why she left and took the was all silence, awkward silence no one knew what to say or do but just stand there and think about what they just heard.

Suddenly jay spoke up, serge did you know anything about this

I did, I told her to follow her heart and I guess she did.

Why didn't she say good bye Hailey asked

She said that it would be too hard and she would change her mind if she saw us Trudy spoke up.

We should go and see her Adam and Kevin said at the same time , No Voight said this is what she wanted I am not going to let you contradict her, this was a hard enough decision she had to make on her own let alone does she need us pushing in our opinions of what we think she should do.

So that's it Jay said, we just leave her, we are family we do not abandon her we need to go to new York and see her you don't just turn your back on family because then you wouldn't be a family.


End file.
